Publication WO 99/27554 describes a semiconductor component.
The efficiency and service life of optoelectronic components, such as for example light-emitting diodes, infrared-emitting light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic solar cells or organic photodetectors with functional layers may be greatly reduced by the occurrence of a short circuit.